


What Do I Do When I'm Not Around?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, No Incest, Original Character(s), Post-Endgame, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, fucked up timeline, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A wave of blue danced around the seven siblings as they held each others' hands. Their bodies slowly morphed into when they were teenagers, it was painful, like millions of knives tearing through your skin all at once. Even Luther was struggling to keep a straight face, it was so intense. The blue hummed white noise into their skulls, as much as drowning out the outside world. Until they hit the ground with a thud.Five, Klaus and Ben are hiding something (or someone) from their siblings. This secret gets revealed in a not-so-ideal way.





	1. The Day It All Fell Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited for this! I'm doing this in place of a really important English assignment that I could be doing, so I hope my time wasn't wasted... Anyway, please comment what you think, like I want a full book report on what I could do better please.

A wave of blue danced around the seven siblings as they held each others' hands. Their bodies slowly morphed into when they were teenagers, it was painful, like millions of knives tearing through your skin all at once. Even Luther was struggling to keep a straight face, it was so intense. The blue hummed white noise into their skulls, as much as drowning out the outside world. Until they hit the ground with a thud.

**Diego**

Loud crashes and flashes of bright light whipped all around them, and at first Diego thought the warping had messed with their heads. But, it was only when his head stopped spinning that he actually looked around to see where they had ended up. He couldn't actually see, though. Because a crowd of people surrounded them, and they didn't look too happy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A stern woman's voice echoed in his head, certainly not helping the headache he felt on its way.

Diego turned around to see a woman with bleached blonde hair. She was pointing what looked to be a pistol at them, but his vision wasn't coping well with his sudden turn. He inspected the woman once his vision had returned, and he deduced that the loud crashes came from her, with the amount of flash bangs attached to her belt. 

"Maybe we could answer that better if you told us where the fuck we are?" Diego turned his head to see Klaus attempting to stand up - he must have fallen over when they got here. He looked unnerved, even more so than you would expect from a thirty-year-old who had just been turned into a teenager. The man next to the woman had originally spoken took a slight step back, seemingly repulsed by one of them.

"Can you at least explain why she is wearing a gas mask?" Diego almost had to physically restrain himself from saying  _What?_ as he looked around again, only to see a girl, much taller than even Luther, pull off a red mask. She was very pretty, no older than them.She had icy blue eyes with a pale face that somehow reminded him of Five's. Her very curly brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, reaching to her shoulders. One thing that stood out about this girl, was the large black crown she was wearing; it seemed to absorb the light surrounding it, giving her a menacing aura. She looked at the man curiously and seemed to ask him if he could see her, just with a stare. She looked scared, and the man noticed.

"Steve," He said, extending a hand towards her.

**Steve**

When Steve introduced himself to the crowned girl, whatever he was expecting it was not a teenage boy running in between them and pulling her back, especially not for the girl to let him, seeing how much shorter than her he was. But she seemed to cower into the corner, with a stare so intense, Steve would not even expect it from Natasha.

"How do we know we can trust you?" The boy hissed, so much venom in his voice, it seemed almost too much for someone his age. Steve looked around, looking at everyone who had been training with him before these kids interrupted them. Tony seemed startled that there was not even a glimmer of recognition in the eyes of the kids, like they didn't even know about the Avengers, and Clint eyed the kids with mistrust. Whoever he had expected to explain to him who they were, it was not the very girl he was sheltering.

"No, Five. They say that these guys saved their families. They've never lied before." She seemed to flinch as she said it, and Steve was more focused on who  _they_ were than registering that she called the boy Five, as if it was a name. This day just keeps getting weirder, so he opted to ignore the unconscious girl laying on the floor, or the uniforms with umbrellas they were all wearing. The boy Steve supposed was called Five looked over to another boy with a quizzical expression.

"Well, she's not exactly lying, is she?" The boy smirked. "You should know that by now."

Five gave him an angry look and spat out like a warning, "Klaus, you had better shut the fuck up, before I make you." Needless to say it had the desired effect.

Klaus looked at Steve, after some glares between him and Five, and introduced them all to the room, pointing to them all as he named them off. "That's Luther, Diego, Allison, I'm Klaus, that's Ben, the unconscious one's Vanya," He took a deep breath and shared a glance with Ben before continuing, "and those are the twins, Five and Eight." Luther, Allison and Diego all looked as though they were suppressing some form of shock, but Steve wasn't exactly sure, more shocked that Eight and Five were both names and also that the two of them were even related, as they looked so different, with such a big height difference.

Tony took his chance to step out of his Iron Man suit, which he had been hiding in for the whole encounter to smile at them. "I'm sure you know who we all are." His voice clearly showed that he, in fact, was not sure of anything at that point.

 

"No, actually. We don't."

 

 


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is shocked that the Umbrella Academy don't know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get much advice in the first chapter, so I will ask again, PLEASE be as nitpicky as you see fit, tell me what's wrong with this, basically give me a book report, so I can make everything better for you. Also in this Ao3, Klaus can only see spirits, not demons

**Tony**

Tony was shocked. This young girl and her friends had appeared out of the blue - literally, and they didn't even know who they were. The girl started off wearing a weird gas mask in a getup fit for the Winter Soldier, save for an umbrella logo on the chest, then she takes off that goddamn mask and there's a tiara! What is wrong with this girl? This kid was either insane or had a really weird past. Tony could wait to find out. 

'We're the Avengers...' Natasha said uncertainly, fingering the flash bombs she had been training with just minutes earlier. The boy Klaus named as Diego took a step forward, trying to seem older than he was, and he was definitely succeeding. Even Nat looked unnerved, which was quite the achievement. 

'Don't you know who we are?' He challenged, or was he taunting? Tony couldn't really tell, but he sensed that this boy had quite the ego. The blond boy, Luther, however, looked appalled by what Diego had said, but he didn't argue, just started glaring daggers at him.

An unsure 'No,' came from Tony before he could stop himself, and he internally criticized himself for saying that. But this time it was the smallest of them to speak up. The boy called Ben reached into a pocket in his uniform pocket, and pulled out a stringless mask with white eyes. He pulled it out as if he was making a point, maybe trying to jog their memories, but when he was met with blank stares he snapped.

'Umbrella Academy. We're the Umbrella Academy, but not Eight or Vanya.' Tony was unsure of what this meant. Was it some current trend? Or was this all just a prank?

'You know, Space Boy, The Kraken, The Rumor, The Seance, The Boy, The Horror..?' Realisation dawned on his face as he finished his sentence. Tony, personally felt sorry for whoever got nicknamed the Boy, but he definitely suspected the boy called Five to be this dude. And just as the thought crossed his mind, the very same child turned pale and thought aloud.

'This is a different universe. I brought us to a different universe.' This turned everyone in the room pale. 'We had better explain ourselves then. I'm not sure if this happened here, but on the first of October 1989, 43 women who weren't pregnant suddenly gave birth, one to twins. When our father found out about this, he looked to find as many of us as possible and purchase them as his own. That's the eight of us he managed to get, all of us have superpowers. Only six of us became the Umbrella Academy, our father used us to fight crime. Because he couldn't train Vanya or Eight to use their powers, he couldn't let them join. Vanya's could be suppressed and she was made to forget, she remembers now, but Eight's couldn't, so he locked her up in a room and he would punish her if she tried to use hers. We don't exactly know why she is so powerful, but we suspect it to be something to do with the twin thing, seeing as I can travel through time, space, and the multiverse apparently. Only Me, Klaus and Ben knew about her.'

**Natasha**

Nat was overwhelmed by all of this. This wasn't supposed to happen, and what were the chances that these kids would end up in the training room? Almost all of the Avengers were there. Tony, Steve, Bucky, T'Challa, Peter, Scott, Thor, Loki, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Pepper, Clint, Carol, Sam, Steven, even Shuri was there. They all looked shocked at the way their father had locked one of them up, so only three of her siblings knew she existed, it was crazy.

But Nat gathered what she got from that. 'If you don't mind me asking, what are your powers?' The answers she got for them were quite... unique. Clint outwardly groaned when he heard Diego's, and complained about how the kid was going to take his place. But when the last two got around to saying theirs, everyone freaked out.

Vanya had woken at some point and had her turn explaining her power. 'I can turn waves of sound into energy.' Nat would have to admit, it was very vague, but that didn't matter; this just by the description seemed like she could beat them all in a fight, but Eight's, she felt bad for the kid already, she didn't have to know her powers.

Eight shifted uncomfortably when all eyes turned to her, the whites of her eyes flickered to black for a split second, before she said 'I can see, channel and control the demons of the bitter dead, I can turn myself into a spirit, I can manipulate the powers of the others, I can levitate and I have mild telekinetic abilities, but if I want to do anything other than turn into a spirit, I can't wear shoes.'

'Wait,  _what?'_ That's awesome dude!' Peter gushed, running forward and introducing himself to the eight of them, telling them his gimmicks and befriending them.

Tony sighed, seeing his only way to make his 'son' happy was to let them stay. 'This is the Avengers Headquarters. You can stay here for now.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please comment what you thought, as this is my first ever post! I will take as much constructive criticism as you can give.


End file.
